Persuading Ana
by Koala Penguin
Summary: Christian Grey met Ana Steele when she was 17. She was deciding which college she should go to and Christian was starting up his business. Carla's new boyfriend disapproves of Christian so they go their separate ways. Years later they meet again. (Changed slightly after feedback to make it less out of the blue that Paul Clayton wants to marry Ana.) Sequel now up.
1. Human

Anastasia Rose Steele was lying on her bed reading her battered copy of Persuasion. Although most of her friends dreamt of finding their own Mr Darcy, Ana believed that Anne Elliot's love story in Persuasion was more real and therefore far more romantic. Ana put the book to one side and looked at the College offers on her bedside table. The stressful application process for college had taken up most of her past year with essays, college visits and interviews. Now she had a choice to make. She favoured Washington State University in Vancouver but there was a lot to consider and she wanted to make the right choice. The decision would impact the rest of her life, especially the size of student loan she would have to take out.

Whilst Ana didn't often go out with her friends, preferring a good book to tricking her way into a nightclub, she was looking forward to going to the Slayers concert that night. Carla had encouraged her to let her hair down and the Slayers were her favourite rock band. Ana discovered them when she first moved to Vegas with Carla, their songs gave her a positive outlook on the city that was to be her new home and then cheered her up when things with her step-father, Stephen Morton had turned ugly. Ana's relationship with Stephen Morton had made her older than her years – it made her realise that the world could be a cruel place to be.

Carla already had a new boyfriend after her recent divorce from Stephen Morton. Luckily, Robbin Adams was very different to Stephen Morton. Bob was significantly older than Carla and appeared to be stable, rational, and grounded. Ana liked and respected Bob and hoped that one day Bob and Carla would marry. Carla needed someone like Bob when Ana was at college. Bob was going to drop off Ana at the concert that night and then pick her up after it had finished.

* * *

Ana looked beautiful without any effort in a pair of boot cut jeans and a black slash neck top. She didn't seem to notice the heads that turned her way when she entered the concert hall. Ana quickly got herself some water and then located her friends who were dancing near the front – it wasn't her preferred dance spot but she went with what her friends had chosen.

Ana was dancing to the supporting act of the Slayers when she was knocked into by a group of drunken men moshing. Ana lost her footing on a spilt drink and fell to the floor. The men had ignored that they had knocked her to the ground and Ana was struggling to get up with the men were moshing around her. Ana then saw a young man going in-between the men, pushing them back to stop her being trampled on. The man then held out his hand to her to help her on her feet, which she appreciatively took. The man was tall, slim yet muscular, and broad-shouldered, with dark copper-coloured hair and smouldering grey eyes. Ana thought that he was not merely good looking but was the epitome of male beauty, breath-taking! The man led her away from the crowd and took her aside.

"You ok?" Christian asked with an authority that demanded an answer.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me up." Ana replied shyly.

"I'm Christian. Christian Grey."

"Pleasure to meet you, Christian. I'm Anastasia Steele. Everyone calls me Ana"

"Anastasia. That's a pretty name." A pretty name for a pretty girl Christian thought.

The Slayers came on stage and opened with a track that was gathering traction in the UK.

"I should go back to my friends. They would want to know where I am." Ana said

"Do you think it's safe?" Christian seriously questioned but a smile played on his lips. "Why not stay here with me? We can watch the concert together."

"I would like that Christian." Ana then sang along to her favourite songs.

Christian smiled "You must have great taste in music to come to a gig like this."

"Not really. I just like their sound."

Christian thought that Ana should learn to take a complement but didn't say so. Instead Christian said "They signed with a British Label so they won't probably be playing this side of the water for a while. What other music do you like?"

"Anything with a catchy tune. I am happy to bop along to Beyonce as well as Rock. Snow Patrol is my favourite band."

Christian seemed to enjoy the concert more due to Ana's cheery presence. Elliot found Christian with Ana and gave him one of the beers he was carrying. Elliot was amused to see that Christian had picked up a girl. Elliot like the rest of the Grey family had thought that Christian was gay – like most things about Christian they accepted it without a moment's thought.

"Ana, this is my brother Elliot. Elliot this is Ana."

"Hi Ana." Elliot who had been around more than Christian immediately judged that Ana was younger than the age of consent. "So what college do you go to?" This was Elliot's attempt to warn his brother of Ana's age and prevent him from committing a felony.

"I'm still at school. I'm going to College in the fall."

Christian wasn't shaken by this revelation. Christian didn't do relationships and he could tell that Ana was a heart and flowers kind of girl. Elliot was confused by Christian's indifference and then thought he had been quick to judge his brother's interest in Ana. Elliot now reassumed that his brother's sexual preference was men and that Christian was oblivious to Ana's alluring charms. Elliot put his attention back towards the stage.

After the concert Christian escorted Ana to Bob's car. As Christian watched Ana leave he felt an inexplicable connection to her that he hadn't felt with anyone before. He didn't know what it meant but it felt wrong.


	2. Bones

Though Christian believed he wasn't good enough for his family and felt unable to fit into the perfect family picture, he still found himself wanting to be close to them. Christian would try and visit his parent's home every Saturday afternoon and then spend time with either Elliot or Mia. Last weekend, he had gone to the Slayers concert with Elliot and today he was going to go a fairground with Mia and her friends. Grace had asked him to keep an eye on them and Elliot said he would go with him knowing what a 'ball-ache' it would be to baby-sit a small group of teenage girls.

Recently, Christian had failed to make some of his Saturday visits as he had been too busy working on his business idea but today he had come early to surprise Grace and make amends. When the housekeeper had let Christian in he hadn't expected Elena to be chatting with Grace over coffee. Christian didn't mean to eavesdrop but the conversation was about him and he was curious.

"_Carrick is at the end of his tether with Christian. We rarely see him. It feels like his weekend visits will become fewer and far between." Grace stated sadly._

"_Is this still about Harvard?" Elena questioned._

Christian was currently on bad terms with his father, Carrick Grey. He was sure that if his mother wasn't there to continuously make the peace Carrick would have washed his hands of him a few years ago. Carrick had had to pull some strings for Christian to get into Harvard. It wasn't that Christian wasn't bright enough for the prestigious Ivy League university, far from it – it was his record of fighting that counted against Christian. Christian knew that dropping out of Harvard after two years would have felt like a slap in the face to Carrick but Christian also knew he couldn't continue without suffocating from boredom.

"_I don't know what he's doing anymore. I don't even know much about his business idea. The failure rate for .com start-ups are so high. What happens when it goes wrong?" Grace worried._

"_A College qualification would have given him so much security and stability. It was a real shame that Christian felt he couldn't continue" Elena replied._

This interested Christian – what the hell was Elena playing at? – she knew that the problem was that college sophomores were only expected to think about career options and then declare an academic major by the beginning of their junior year. But Christian was beyond that - Elena had recognised that. Christian had a burning idea in his head that he couldn't shake. Christian believed that he knew all that he needed to know to make his idea a reality. Christian knew that his idea was feasible and that there was a gap in the market. All he needed was the seed funding. Elena had given him $100 000 so that he could make the necessary small steps he needed to accomplish before finding alternative means of financing himself.

"_That's what Carrick said. But Christian… Christian doesn't listen. There's no point reasoning. There's no point shouting. He's rejected a number of offers for his business idea from Venture Capitalists. Carrick says it would give him structure …"_

During Christian's first year as an entrepreneur he drafted a strategy to protect his intellectual capital, developed a business plan and then researched and tested the market. By the end of the second year Christian had resisted the temptation to cease existing as an independent entity via a merger or acquisition. Christian was currently carrying all the risk of his business idea but he knew that it would pay-off in the near future when he would be able to keep a substantial return on investment. But for Christian, it wasn't about the money but the freedom to grow his business the way he wanted – he wanted to choose his own team and be able to play to his own strengths not someone else's – if he became wealthy that would be a by-product.

"_Christian will be ok. Look how far he has come since he was a teenager." Elena tried to comfort Grace._

Christian believed that he owed more than just his business venture to Elena. During their time together, it had been Elena's mission to make Christian contrite for his behaviour during his teens and self-denying of vices. It had turned Christian from 'Rebel without a cause' to 'Ivy League Rower'. Initially it seemed like the ultimate thrill - it was more mischievous than anything he could do on his own. Then it became a relief to let someone else make the decisions when he felt out of control. Christian knew he had been molded by Elena such as learning to dance, but he was molded into something better than what he would have become if left on his own.

"_He's has the mind of a business man" Elena continued. "He's focused. Determined. He doesn't even have the time for relationships. He'll succeed Grace."_

Christian had once made the mistake of telling Elena that he loved her. Elena had helped him and Christian had thought that she wouldn't have spent all that time with him if she didn't care about him. Elena was quick to correct and punish that thought. Elena had grabbed his torso and licked him from his belly button up to his chest in a gesture of 'so called love' – in that one act she proved that he still couldn't tolerate that feeling. Christian had begged Elena to stop since he was just too fucked-up to cope with such a touch. Elena had laughed at him. Christian understood then that they fucked – nothing more, nothing less. Elena had told him that what they were doing was a big boy's game and if he couldn't handle it he should leave. The resultant punishment included Christian kneeling naked in a corner to devise a formal apology to Elena for his distorted thoughts, teasing of the erogenous zones and a long harsh punishment caning followed by a freezing cold shower until Christian was whimpering repeatedly his safe word. Christian had learnt his lesson – not only was he incapable of being loved but also to love.

Only Elliot was home after Elena had dropped Christian off after his punishment. At the shaken state Christian was in, Elliot had thought that Christian had finally been in a fight that he lost. Christian could barely sit on a chair with the amount of soreness he was in. Elliot had tried to get Christian to talk him about what happened but Christian shut in on himself. It was the first time Christian had wanted to end his BDSM relationship with Elena - he had wondered if Elena was purely using him for her own satisfaction. But Elena managed to change his mind by explaining that her brutal treatment had just been a game and it was for their mutual satisfaction not just hers - Elena had demonstrated this through subbing for him. Christian had found it difficult to play the dominant role at first but he soon enjoyed the control it brought him. The dominant role was the one he most often played now with subs that Elena handpicked for him.

"_But underneath it all he's got a good heart." Grace defended "I know he's still struggling. I just wished he knew how much we care about him."_

Christian noted the hurt in his mother's voice. How he managed to keep hurting her he didn't know. Christian felt like such a fuck-up. Grace had saved his life and given him a safe home and this was how he repaid her. Maybe he should have stayed in Harvard and waited until he got his degree – he could have made Carrick and Grace proud. It was why he went to Harvard in the first place. But he had been so impatient to make his idea a reality. Christian knew he was a self-centred fuck-up that didn't deserve a loving family. With this thought in his head Christian left the Grey family home unable to face his mother at that moment in time.


	3. Spaceman

Christian hadn't expected to see Ana at the fairground. Christian had tried to put Ana out of his mind but the memory of her was still so strong. Ana was as beautiful as he remembered with big blue eyes and soft brown hair.

Ana was at rifle range and had managed to shoot down 5 ducks in a row. She was asked to choose a soft toy and she chose an odd looking shark. Ana than gave it to a little boy who looked rather pleased with himself. Christian couldn't help but chuckle to himself – he would be rather pleased with himself too if Ana had given him the prize! Christian quickly chided himself of such thoughts, Ana was pure and innocent, what right did he have to even think about her. Christian watched from afar as Ana joined her friends in the queue for the Ferris wheel.

Elliot came up from behind Christian who was slouching against a wall. Elliot could tell that Christian was taken with Ana. "I saw her first at the bar in the concert. She kinda blew me off but she's a beauty - I'll give you that." Elliot commented.

"I don't know what you mean." Christian denied coolly but he wondered if he was really that easy to read. He was also secretly pleased that if Ana had ignored Elliot it meant she wasn't easily swayed by good looks.

"You've got to be kidding me." Elliot looked at his kid brother to see if he was really being serious. Elliot sighed, knowing Christian, he usually was serious. "Well, let me give you a clue. You spend a concert with a random girl you pick off the floor and now you can't take your eyes off her. In my book it means you like her."

"I can't." Christian replied resolutely.

"I'm not saying sleep with her. Wait till her birthday for that. I'm just saying go and talk to her, bro." Elliot encouraged. Elliot had expected to have this kind of talk with Christian over five years ago– at Christian's age of 23 it seemed a bit condescending. Mia on the other hand had been quiet open with him in regards to boys – Elliot hadn't told Christian that Mia was already dating knowing that Christian's natural reaction with his little sister was to be over protective.

"It's not that. It's …" Christian struggled to find the right words.

"It's what?" Elliot was wondering if he was going to finally hear from Christian why he had stayed away from girls for so long. Elliot gave Christian time to come up with his explanation.

"I'm … I'm me." Christian looked down humbly. It still puzzled Elliot how quickly Christian could change from cool and aloof to incredibly vulnerable.

"There's nothing wrong with you man." Elliot was about to put his arm around Christian for a manly hug but stopped when he saw Christian flinch. "Maybe when you first joined us you were my pain in the ass. But I soon got used to you." Elliot hated it when Christian got like this – his birth mother and her pimp had really fucked him over. Elliot recalled how resentful he was of how much attention Christian got when he first joined their family. He had been deliberately boisterous around Christian to get attention from his parents and to frighten Christian away – it worked. Elliot didn't understand what Christian had been through then but that changed when Carrick was away at a conference and Grace had an urgent call from the hospital. Grace couldn't get hold of their usual minder and the minder Grace had managed to find in the end had been more interested in the television than Christian's screams from a nightmare. It had been up to Elliot to comfort Christian who was begging not be hurt in his sleep. Christian was sweating heavily so Elliot removed his t-shirt which was sodden. It was the first time Elliot had seen Christian's scars which had been more vivid then - some now had almost disappeared altogether. Elliot knew then that Christian had gone to hell and back. Christian spent the night shaking in fear and all Elliot could do was hold him. After that point Elliot saw Christian as someone who he had to take care of – he was Christian's big brother - Christian was his responsibility and he would always have Christian's back. It was for this reason, Elliot could handle most of Christian moods but the self-loathing one. Elliot couldn't protect Christian from himself. Christian only allowed his self-hate to be seen once in a while but it hurt Elliot to see it. "It's a risk, Christian, but a calculated one." Elliot was trying to talk in terms that his brother would appreciate. "You're never gonna know if she likes you unless you try. If she doesn't like you Christian, chicks have a damn quick way about them in terms of showing it. You've got nothing to lose."

Christian nodded his head and said "Thanks bro." Elliot felt a little relieved that Christian couldn't help himself but join the pretty brown-haired girl.

"Ana." Christian said as he approached her.

Ana was surprised to see Christian again. "Oh, you're the guy that saved me." Ana thought she had said this in her head and blushed when she realised she said it out loud - another brain-to-mouth malfunction.

"Pardon." Christian was a little stunned. It had been the last thing he had expected to hear.

"I mean, what are you doing here?" Ana tried to recover from her earlier fluff.

"Babysitting. My sister and her friends are round here somewhere. I saw you on the rifle range earlier you seemed pretty good." Christian complemented.

"My dad taught me. He was in the military." Ana explained

"So these must be your friends?" Christian enquired.

"Yes, Eleanor and Marianne." Ana introduced.

"Hi. Thank you for taking care of Ana at the gig last week. We were worried for her." Eleanor said.

"It was the very least I could do." Christian politely replied.

Eleanor and Marianne went into the next available cart of the Ferris Wheel and Christian and Ana entered the following one. Christian paid immediately before Ana had a chance too. Christian watched Ana as she admired the bright lights of the fairground below. Christian liked how the wind would move through Ana's hair.

"Have you known Eleanor and Marianne long?" Christian asked wanting to know Ana more.

"No I've just moved back here from Vegas." Ana explained.

"So that's how you heard about the Slayers?"

"Yes. I … I wanted to speak to you after the concert. I thought we had a nice time together. It would be nice to have another friend here. It was lucky we bumped into each other today. Next time I don't want to leave it to chance."

Ana had said the word 'friend'. This was a concept that Christian could deal with. Christian felt himself breathe a little easier. "I've liked talking to you, Ana. Here's my business card if you should ever need me." Ana took the card. Their hands touched and it felt like electricity was following through them – connecting them. Christian broke off contact. "How do like being back here?"

"Very much. Ray, my father, is here."

"The guy who taught you how to shoot?" Christian enquired.

"He's a rough diamond." Ana smiled fondly. Christian liked it when Ana smiled.

"So have you chosen which college you're going to?"

"I'm swaying towards Washington State University. Are you at college?"

"No, I dropped out second year. I couldn't hack it in the end. I'm sure you'll do much better." Christian reassured Ana.

"What did you find tough?"

"The pace was a little slow and it was too theoretical. I'm more of a hands-on kind of guy."

"I can see that. I guess you have to do what makes you happy in the end rather than what's expected of you. Which college did you go to?"

"Harvard." Christian simply stated.

Ana was a little shocked at Christian's answer."Oh. You're parents must've been very disappointed."

"My dad was. Mom just wants me to be happy and safe. I guess dad wants that too in a way. He wants me to have the stability that a college qualification would bring. Now I am working on a business idea. There's a lot of uncertainty and he's worried about me. I've never made it easy for them." Christian wondered why he was suddenly opening up to this girl. This wasn't his thing – he couldn't even open up to a therapist and they were paid well to listen.

"How do you mean?"

"I was a difficult child." Christian gave the shortest answer possible.

Ana could tell that Christian didn't want to elaborate further so she went down a different line of questioning. "So your parents gave you the money for your business?"

"I wouldn't risk their money especially after they paid for me to go to college and I had failed with that. There's a high failure rate with .com companies. A friend loaned it to me. I intend to pay it back as soon as I can." Christian stated with certainty.

Christian from the Ferris Wheel noticed that four young men had blocked Mia and her friends path. They thought it was funny not to let them pass. "Ana, please excuse me." As the cart Christian was in came near to the ground he removed the bar and leapt from the cart. Christian rushed over to Mia's side.

"Do we have a problem here?" Christian politely asked.

The four young men thought that since Christian was outnumbered he wasn't a threat to them. "No problem if the sluts allow us a peek of their tits. Let's call it a toll." The man who spoke gave Christian a grin and then leered at Mia.

"No Christian don't." Mia could tell that Christian was aggravated enough to be violent so she grabbed hold of him.

"That's right sweetheart. Tell this shit head to get lost and we can go and have some real fun." The second man slurred.

Before even he had realised it, Christian had thrown a punch at the second man. Hearing the crunch of the man's nose, Christian knew that whilst Elena had curbed most of his brawling appetite he still found some satisfaction in smashing someone's face with his fist if he or his family was offended by them. Christian threw another punch at the first man and then the third man smashed a bottle over Christian's shoulder which Christian had deflected from his head.

Elliot had come over to see what the commotion was about. His gut instinct told him that it was likely that Christian was in a fight. Elliot could see that whilst Christian could manage two people attacking him he was struggling with keeping four at bay. Elliot waded straight in. Unlike Carrick and Grace, Elliot knew Christian would only usually get into a fight if there was good cause. Christian just didn't know when to stop. At school, Christian's inability to speak had led to severe name-calling but only when it mounted into physical attacks did Christian react. In Elliot's view, Christian had gotten an unfair reputation for fighting. Christian's problem was that he would willingly take the punishment for a fight without even telling his parents let alone his teachers what led up to it in the first place – it was Elliot who would normally fill in the blanks and the punishment was quickly reduced. When Elliot went to college for his engineering degree, Christian had lost one of his few allies so the fighting got worse until it oddly disappeared. Elliot had been in many a punch-up alongside Christian and saw his brother thrive in them. Elliot knew that the only touch that Christian could tolerate was that that resulted in physical pain – the only kind he probably knew before becoming a Grey – it had become a constant and therefore reassured Christian that he was somehow still alive despite the shit he was in. But Elliot also knew that Christian's boundless aggression came from that "no fucker was going to touch him again" - his brother was a multi-shade of confliction. Between Christian and Elliot the four men were quickly subdued, but Elliot had to pull Christian off one of the men when he saw the security guards coming towards them. Elliot and Christian ran with Mia and her friends to their car - they drove off – leaving a rather stunned Ana behind.


	4. Smile like you mean it

When Christian next met up with Ana it was for lunch in the park. Ana was reading on a bench near a fountain. Christian smiled at the book in Ana's hand – of course it was Austen. Christian had been right to judge that Ana was a heart and flowers kind of girl except she was pretty good with a gun and had an eclectic taste in music. There's was definitely more to Ana than just big blue eyes and soft chestnut brown hair. Christian wanted to know more about her - he could try flowers but Christian was sure that he didn't have a heart to give. Christian had a bunch of posies in his hand. Ana smiled up at Christian as he moved towards her.

"These are for you" Christian held out the posies towards Ana.

"They're lovely. Thank you." Ana graciously took the flowers.

Christian sheepishly said "I'm surprised you texted after yesterday" Ana looked puzzled. Christian explained "After you saw what I'm capable of."

"Oh! I saw two brothers defend their sister. I thought it was heroic." Ana didn't give time for Christian to protest "I've brought the sandwiches." Ana lifted a brown bag.

"Shall we rent out a rowboat? We can eat on the bank."

Christian held Ana's hand while they walked through the park to the waterfront. It felt comfortable and relaxed. Christian hired the rowboat and then helped Ana get into it. Christian rowed them down the water and Ana admired his strong smooth strokes. It was clear that Christian had done this before.

"You're good at this." Ana observed.

"I used to row at college." Christian shrugged off the praise. Christian moored the boat and Ana gave him a sandwich. Christian took a bite – it was salami and goats cheese with olives. "You make a fine sandwich."

"If you like my sandwiches then you should try my cooking." Ana smirked.

"You're a good cook?"

"It's one of my few strengths." Ana confirmed.

Ana was feeling dreamy. It was a glorious day. The river water was gently rocking the boat, the sky was a clear blue, the green glass was gleaming, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining but most of all Ana was with Christian. Ana felt that she was in her Garden of Eden.

"Futile – the Winds –

To a Heart in port –

Done with the Compass –

Done with the Chart!

Rowing in Eden –

Ah, the Sea!

Might I but moor – Tonight –

In Thee!"

Christian was a little surprised by Ana's impromptu recital. Was Ana referring to him? Christian felt far from perfect. Christian didn't want to deceive Ana but he couldn't stay away either. Christian would give Ana a light warning and give her the choice to leave him. "Where did that come from?"

"It sorta just popped into my head. It just seemed to fit the moment."

"You like Emily Dickenson – the recluse?"

"Doesn't everybody? She's one of America's renowned poets."

"I prefer British classics like Byron."

"I find him gloomy. 'My soul is dark' is hardly uplifting."

"But he was undeniably a great poet."

"Can you really identify with someone who, other than being a genius, had a questionable love life, lived life in excess and chose to live in exile?"

"If compared to, let's say Mr Darcy, then yes. Jane Austen dreamed about the happy ending but never attained it. The ideal was too far reaching that no man ever stood a chance."

"Mr Darcy had flaws."

"He was moody and then critical of his mother-in-law. Those are just the consequences of being a man."

Ana had to laugh "You're impossible, Christian"

"I think I proved my point. I would certainly be the no-good scoundrel of an Austen novel. More Wickham than Darcy"

"Why do you think so negatively of yourself?"

"I would say that I have a realistic view of who I am." Christian said confidently.

Ana became more serious. "The bad stuff is always easier to believe. You said you had a difficult childhood?"

"No I said I was a difficult child. I've caused a lot of problems."

"I'm sure that isn't true Christian. Children don't cause problems. They happen around them or to them."

"Some people deserve what happens to them."

"Adults: yes. Children: no."

"It's getting late. I'll row us back." Christian said with finality wanting to end the difficult conversation. This time Christian's strokes were long and deep – he rowed them back in next to no time. Christian helped Ana from the boat and didn't let go of her hand when he led her back to his car. Christian drove Ana to her home after obtaining the directions. The journey had been relatively silent with only Spring from Vivaldi's Four Seasons playing in the background. It was a contented silence. When they arrived at Ana's home Christian was quick to get out of the car and open the car door for Ana. Ana thought it was strange that whilst Christian professed he wasn't a gentleman he sure did make an effort to keep the mannerisms of one. "Ana, before you go I've been meaning to ask you a question. Would you like to go to the opera with me? It's _The Marriage of Figaro_. If it isn't your thing you can so no." Christian said nonchalantly but deep down he really hoped that Ana would say yes.

"Christian, I would love to go with you." Ana pecked Christian on the cheek and skipped into the house.

* * *

The following week Christian took Ana to _The Marriage of Figaro_. Ana had worn a little black dress that complemented her slender figure. Christian would have been rendered speechless by Ana's beauty if Ana hadn't suddenly lost her balance from being unaccustomed to high heels. Before Ana fell, Christian was swiftly at her side steadying her with his arm. Ana blushed, thinking that again she had made a fool of herself.

"You look beautiful, Ana." Christian whispered reassuringly and then led her up the stairs to their seats.

Christian had paid for second tier seats so they had a panoramic view of all the stage action and could enjoy the sound resonating throughout the hall. Christian was pleased that Ana seemed to be enraptured by the music from the start. Christian had brought Ana a programme so she had a translation of the words being sung but she rarely turned to it understanding the opera through the emotion portrayed through the voices.

By the interval, Ana had tears in her eyes. "It's so wonderful. How did you discover opera?"

"Through my adoptive mother Grace. I go with her and Mia from time to time. She's very fond of music."

"Do you play?"

"The piano mostly. At first I wanted to please my new mother but music in the end allowed me to express myself when I couldn't find the words. Do you?"

"No I'm too uncoordinated. I would like to hear you play some time."

"I think that can be arranged."

The interval came to an end. Christian took Ana's hand in his as they watched the rest of the opera. After the opera ended they applauded the cast with the rest of the audience. Christian then led the way out.

"In case I forget to tell you later I had a really good time tonight." Ana said.

"Ana, this is the happiest I've felt in well over 5 years. Look, don't take this the wrong way, ok?" Christian ran his hand through his hair.

"Ok."

"You're so different to any other girl I've met. I think you're a very bright and extraordinary woman. You make me feel differently about myself and want different things. I hardly know myself when I'm around you." Christian leaned forward and kissed Ana. A soft deep kiss – not harsh – not like Elena. With that thought Christian pulled away "I'm sorry that was wrong."

"Why?" Ana couldn't comprehend why such a wonderful kiss could be wrong.

"I'm so much older than you." Christian lamely explained.

"Only six years. It will make very little difference in a few months' time. Please, Christian. Please, let me say this. I like you Christian. I like you just the way you are. Maybe - Maybe our imperfections is what make us so perfect for one another."

"I think I love you." Christian looked down waiting to be mercilessly punished for saying such words to an innocent girl like Ana. Ana knew that saying those three words shouldn't be that hard. Ana held Christian's shaking hand tighter.

"It's ok Christian. I know this has happened so quickly. I love you too Christian. I do." Ana passionately kissed Christian.

Christian mumbled "I knew you would do me some good in some way. I saw it in your eyes the first time we met."


	5. Read my mind

Christian picked up Ana from the library the third time that week to drive her home. He liked knowing that she was safe and her voice relaxed him after a stressful day's work. On the third day Bob Adams was waiting for them on the porch.

"I think Mr Grey should come in. Ana, your mother would like to see you. Mr Grey and I are going to have a chat."

Ana looked back at Christian nervously and he gave her an encouraging smile. She left Christian with Bob knowing that the chat wasn't going to be a friendly one.

"Mr Grey..." Bob started.

"Please call me Christian." Christian pleasantly interjected trying to defuse the situation.

"I think its best that we stick to the formalities. Mr Grey, I hope one day soon to be Ana's step-father. It is therefore my duty to watch out for Ana. Ana is unfamiliar with the ways of men but I am fully aware of what goes through a young man's mind. Now I want to know what interest a 23 year old man has in a 17 year old girl." Bob demanded.

"I love Ana sir. I love her more than anything. I'll do anything for her." Christian confessed.

"If that's so leave her alone. If I find out that you had your way with her I will personally make sure that you feel the full weight of the law. She doesn't know a thing about you Christian Grey - who you parents are, where they come from and what they did."

"My mother is Grace Trevelyan-Grey, a doctor. My father is Carrick Grey, a lawyer." Christian proudly said.

"I know all about you, Grey." Adams nodded towards a file on the dining table. The file had Christian's name on it. "It's a background check. In my career I've learnt that you've got to know who you're dealing with. Aren't you adopted? I'll ask again. Who are your parents, Grey?"

Christian had been taken off guard and knew the fucker was using his own past to floor him. One day it would be a useful lesson to learn. "My mother was a crack whore. I don't know who the fuck my father was." Christian clenched his fist trying desperately to contain his anger.

"Do you want to take a swing at me Grey?" Bob goaded.

"No sir." Christian may have lost what little he had of a heart but he still had his self-control. Elena had taught him well. He owed Grace his life but everything else he owed to Elena.

"What of your future Grey? What of your prospects? You dropped out of Harvard for a harebrained idea and now you're saddled with debt. The truth is Grey you're bouncing on shit and as quick as a flash you'll be down there again. I'll ask you again what interest do you have in Ana?" Bob angrily said.

"I'll repeat. I love her. Should I spell it out for you?" Christian tried to stand his ground.

Bob ripped further into Christian. "Ana doesn't understand that some people count and others don't. But being born on the wrong side of the blanket, you do Grey. You've experienced both worlds. That's why you moved on an innocent girl like Ana. You wanted to live comfortably without hard work. But let me tell you I've worked damn hard to get where I am today and I'm not going to let a punk like you take advantage."

"Fuck your money sir!" Christian said bluntly.

"You were born in the gutter, Grey. You're the result of a whore who was too high on crack that she forgot to use a condom. Do you really think you're good enough for Ana?" Bob questioned.

Christian felt himself breaking. He was a fool to think he had a future with Ana. The truth was he never thought he was good enough for Ana. "No. No I don't think I'm good enough for her. I understand that I was mistaken to love her. I'll leave now, sir. I'll stay away."

Christian needed to be punished, beaten and degraded for even thinking he could be with Ana - that he could love Ana. He needed Elena – she would make him feel how he was supposed to feel. Christian left Ana's house.

Ana came running down the stairs after hearing the door slam. Carla was soon behind her.

"Where is he?" Ana demanded quietly.

"Gone. Good riddance. He won't be bothering you again." Bob reassured Ana.

"What have you done?" Ana said panicked.

"I told him to leave you alone. That he wasn't good enough" Bob said unabashed.

"How was that your decision to make?" Ana cried "I know my own mind and I have my own free will to choose who I go out with."

"That young man is trouble. Born in some crack den or whore house."

"Do you think that matters?" Ana stared angrily at Bob. "You're wrong about Christian. Just because he had a shit start in life doesn't mean he's heartless. He loves me."

"This isn't one of your romantic novels that you always have your head in. This is reality. That man just wants to get into your pants." Bob tried to explain. "Have some dignity."

"I would rather be happy than dignified. But he's not a cradle snatcher. For your information he hasn't touched me. We kissed twice that's all." Ana affirmed.

Carla watched helplessly as Ana went to her room and wept. Ana knew she couldn't have Christian out of her life. She had to speak to him. Tell him that she didn't care what Bob Adams thought. Ana tried ringing Christian but Christian wasn't picking up his phone. Ana suddenly had a thought. Ana remembered Bob's military past in Naval Intelligence. It had led to him building his own successful private security firm after he retired from the military.

Ana went back downstairs "How did you know about Christian's past? You did a background check didn't you?" Ana scanned the room and saw the file on the table. Ana grabbed the file knowing it would have Christian's address. She would go to him. Ana took her mother's car keys.

"Of course I did and you're not going anywhere young lady." Bob told Ana.

"Try and stop me." Ana dared Bob.

Ana drove to Christian's apartment. When Ana reached Christian's apartment the door was unlocked. Ana went straight in. What Ana saw shocked her. Ana saw Christian's naked body hanging by his arms from a hook in the ceiling. Christian was blindfolded and had headphones over his ears that blasted out heavy classical music. The strain on Christian arms seemed to be almost unbearable. There were red welts all over his body caused by the whip that a blond woman in fishnet stockings and a corset held. Christian uttered the words "Thank you mistress. Please can I have another one." The woman struck Christian with full force again. The woman seemed to relish in Christian's grunt of pain. Ana gasped. The woman turned around and smirked at her "Run along now, Ana. No-one needs you here. You've done enough."

Ana ran out of the apartment scared by what she had witnessed – the love of her life was being cruelly beaten and seeming to want it. Ana knew she had done this to Christian. She had thrown Christian to the loins – Bob who was overprotective of her and that blond woman whoever she was. Ana thought that Christian was better off without her.


	6. When you were young

Ana never lost her taste for Literature despite having lost at love. Ana was a senior at Washington State University, majoring in English Literature. Ana was known to be a recluse; her head was always in a book finding solace in her reading. Ana was studying her annotated books whilst Katherine Kavanagh, Ana's best friend and roommate, was researching Christian Grey for her interview with him. During the last 9 months, Kate (a budding journalist) had tried very hard to schedule an interview with Christian Grey and throughout this time Ana had kept her secret. Ana loved Kate as a sister but even she didn't know of Ana's brief relationship with one of the most eligible bachelors in the America – who would have believed it anyway? It seemed such a long time ago now. If it wasn't for the opera ticket stub that Ana used as a bookmark she could have believed that she only dreamt that she once met a man called Christian Grey – her only love of her life.

"He's obviously very driven to succeed. I should ask him about how he feels about all that power and control. He employs over 40000 staff"

Ana thought she probably knew how Christian felt about power and control – he would be deadly serious and responsible - a natural at leadership. "Wouldn't it be better to ask him what advice he would give to students who were now embarking on their careers?"

"Ana, that is a very sensible question from a very sensible person but my readers want sensation. I could ask him if his adoption drove him to succeed I suppose."

Ana knew the answer to that. What motivated Christian was his need for independence – to make his own decisions and be answerable to only himself. Ana could not help but keep an eye on Christian's career in the paper and it hadn't escaped her notice that whilst he was always in the public eye Christian had done a good job at locking himself away in an ivory tower. Christian was now successful and wealthy but Ana wondered if he was happy. Ana still felt responsible for putting Christian in a position where his past was cruelly used against him and she would never forget how Christian had manifested that pain. She couldn't blame him for no longer caring for her or not remembering that she once existed.

"That's interesting." Kate pondered out loudly.

"What's interesting?" Ana questioned.

"Well, I'm looking on-line for images of Christian Grey and none of them have him with a girl. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Maybe." This was news to Ana and it wasn't wholly unwelcome – Ana had thought that any conversation that involved Christian Grey's love life would give her an infinite amount of pain.

"Christian Grey is 27 years old. He's one of America's most eligible bachelors and he's never been seen with a girl."

"So?"

"I think he's gay."

Ana almost spat out the Earl Grey tea she was drinking. She had to swallow quickly. There was no way Christian was gay. No man could kiss a girl like Christian had done with her if he was gay. Ana remembered the kiss outside the opera - it was a heavenly experience. And there was ... Ana didn't want to think about that now "Maybe he's a very private person." Ana tried to calmly suggest.

"I'll think I'll ask."

Ana was horrified "No Kate, you can't ask that question. It's too personal. This is the university paper not US Weekly."

Kate sighed "I suppose you're right."

* * *

It was the day of the interview and Kate had a bad cold. Ana knew that Hell would have to freeze over first before she covered the interview.

"Oh, please Ana. It's just a few questions. Record his answers and I'll transcribe." Kate begged.

"No, Kate. I said no." Ana said with a finality that Kate hadn't heard from her before.

"Why?"

"Final revision. Work." Ana's third and most important objection was that the interviewee was Christian Grey. It was an objection she couldn't say aloud.

"Please, pretty please, could you do this interview?" Kate gave Ana her best puppy look.

"No." Ana couldn't ever see Christian again. It didn't matter how much she wanted to but she had hurt him too much for that. "I'll drive you but that's it."

* * *

Ana drove Kate to GREY HOUSE. The building was a solid mass of steel and glass – strong but transparent – the image Christian Grey wanted to project. Kate got out of the car and went straight into the building. Ana then looked for a place to park so that she could find a coffee shop to revise to in. Ana soon spotted that Kate had left her notes in the car. Ana had no choice but to enter GREY HOUSE and give Kate her notes. Given the time it was in all likelihood that Kate was still waiting in the lobby. Ana was sure that there was very little risk of bumping into Christian Grey who had assistants to pick up his guests from the lobby - if she wasn't sure she would never had had the guts to enter.

* * *

Christian Grey was running late for the interview with Miss Katherine Kavanagh. Being a disciplined rower, he hated being late but it couldn't be helped.

Normally, it would have been quite easy to book an appointment with Christian Grey – he didn't want to miss an opportunity that knocked at his door. But the background check on Katherine Kavanagh had unnerved him. It was Ana's stepfather that showed Christian the importance of knowing everything that there was to know about a person before meeting them and again it proved a useful exercise. Katherine Kavanagh was the roommate of Ana Steele. The sweet innocent young girl who he had the cheek to fall in love with. Both Bob Adams and Elena Lincoln had shown him the error of his way. Christian had promised that he would stay away from Ana and meeting Ana's roommate was too close for comfort.

Christian had donated a substantial amount of money to Washington State University for their agricultural programmes and was going to be conferring degrees so he could not avoid completely doing the obligatory interview. Christian could have chosen any university to donate his dollars to, but Washington State University was where Ana was and it gave him a slight connection to her. It was a comfort to him to know where she was and that she was safe. By conferring her degree he would be an unnoticeable part of her day. But Ana was near the end of her time there and it killed him not to know what she would do next.

Following Christian's run in with Bob Adams, Christian had thrown himself into to his work and had achieved in four years what most people don't even achieve in a life time. Christian's business went from ramp up to speed up in a matter of 6 months – revenue had grown at an exponential rate and he had to hire at a rapid pace. It was during this time that Christian hired Taylor, his most trusted bodyguard, and Mrs Jones, his loyal housekeeper. Christian had managed his company's growth effectively and then diversified by embracing new ideas and applying the lessons he had learnt in developing them. Christian was a respected and influential entrepreneur but he had become more distant with his family and was never again so free with his ravaged heart - he stuck to BDSM partnerships. They were recreational transactions that involved the safety of contracts and fitted in with his business schedule. Christian's other recreational activities now included sailing and flying.

Christian Grey strode through the entrance of GREY HOUSE where he saw Katherine Kavanagh eagerly awaiting for him.

"Miss Kavanagh." Christian noted Miss Kavanagh consider his good-looks. The interview was going to be an easy one.

"It's a great honour, Mr Grey, to meet you." Kate said.

A crash happened near the door. Ana had fallen over her own feet in a rush to get to Kate. Christian couldn't believe it – Anastasia Steele was once again on the floor in front of him, only this time in his lobby rather than at a Slayers concert. Kate rushed over to Ana and helped her to get up.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked Ana with concern.

"You forgotten you're notes. I tried to get here quickly as I could" Ana gave Kate her notebook.

"Too quickly perhaps." Christian said cheerfully. He couldn't help himself. He had always felt different around Ana and Ana still hadn't lost her charmingly sweet and honest look.

"Mr Grey." Ana said surprised. Christian noted the formality and was irritated by it. There seemed to be no recognition of their past together.

"Ana." By saying her first name Christian wanted to implore her to show some feeling, some warmth towards him.

"You know Ana?" Katherine quizzed.

Christian waited a moment for Ana to speak, but seeing that she could not said "We met briefly once." Christian was upset that Ana hadn't even acknowledged him to her friend. Christian was sure he wasn't that forgettable.

"Please excuse me, I have to go." Ana couldn't take being in such close proximity to Christian without wanting to break and apologise to him a thousand times. Ana tried to convey this by looking directly into Christian's eyes and saying "I'm sorry" before leaving.


	7. Somebody Told Me

The Graduation Ceremony had just finished. Carla and Bob Adams watched Ana collect her degree from Christian Grey as 300 fresh graduates had done before her. Christian had formally congratulated her and there was nothing in his manner that singled her out from the others he congratulated.

Ana was waiting for Carla and Bob to get their drinks from the marquee. Ana watched from afar as Christian easily conversed with Kate. Ana's heart felt a pang. Kate and Christian seemed so complete together – both with confidence, both intelligent, both beautiful, and above all both single. Kate was definitely in Christian's league - Kate was one of those girls that every girl wanted to be and every boy wanted to nail. The Chancellor came to join them and it broke up the painful picture in Ana's head.

However, most of Ana's melancholy thoughts were not about losing Christian but losing her dad, Ray Steele. Ray had died in a construction accident and Ana had received a large pay-out from the firm he had been working for. Ana knew that she would give all the money back and more if Ray could just be with her for that one day. Ana's trail of thought was disturbed by José Rodriguez Jr and his father, José Sr. After Jose and Ana had become friends in freshman year, they discovered that José's dad had served with Ray in the same Army unit and their fathers quickly became firm friends again. It had devastated them all to lose Ray suddenly.

"You ok, Ana?" Jose gently asked.

Tears welled up in Ana's eyes. "I just wish he was here. To see this."

José engulfed Ana in a hug and Ana caught Christian's eyes wonder at them. Right now, Ana didn't care, she needed a shoulder to cry on. "He would have been so proud of you, Ana. So proud" José was like a brother to Ana and had taken great care of her after she had lost Ray and her mother had moved to Savanah with Bob Adams.

"Ana, don't cry. Ray would have wanted you to be happy today. It's your day." José Senior lightly told Ana off.

Ana wiped her eyes and squared her shoulders. "You're right. I know you're right. Thank you Mr Rodriguez."

"So what do you think of my boy here? He's a mighty fine boy and you'll make a fine daughter-in-law." José Senior grinned at his boy and tried to disguise his wish as a joke. Ana smiled. "You two don't have long now before you are too busy with your careers to think about matters of the heart. Young people focus on all the wrong things these days."

José Junior laughed "Oh dad, come on. Let's get a drink to celebrate. You know that Ana doesn't date - she barely goes out." José had given up on Ana a long time ago. Christian's ears had picked up at this. "See you later, Ana. When you're ready." Ana nodded her head.

Christian excused himself from Kate and the Chancellor to go over to Ana and provide comfort. Christian couldn't see Ana looking so delicate without anyone beside her. "Ana, I'm sorry about Ray. I know how much he meant to you."

"I miss him. Especially, on days like today." Ana simply said and then shivered from the cold.

"Would you like my jacket?" Christian politely offered wanting to help Ana any way he could.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you" Ana replied. Christian was disappointed that Ana refused the little help he could offer. Couldn't they at least be friends as she once offered a long time ago?

Carla and Bob Adams had returned with their drinks. Bob looked displeased that Christian Grey was with Ana. Christian Grey maybe a billionaire but in Bob's opinion he was still a flyboy.

"Mrs Adams." Christian said warmly and held out his hand to Ana's mother.

Carla took Christian's hand and gushed "Mr Grey." Ana rolled her eyes, Christian Grey certainly had an effect on women.

"Ahem." Bob stiffly shook Christian's hand and said coolly "Mr Grey."

"Mr Adams." Christian with an equal coolness.

"Ana, I've invited Paul Clayton to dinner tonight. He was keen to celebrate with us." Bob pointedly said to warn Christian off. "Paul has graduated from Princeton and is starting an internship at a top investment bank." Paul was the type of man Bob wanted for Ana.

This time, Christian wasn't intimidated. "So another one joins the rat race? A small cog in a very big machine."

"Do you have a problem with hard work, Mr Grey?" Bob demanded.

"Money is a bitch that never sleeps. I have a problem with working long hours for predominantly someone else's bank account and with little job satisfaction." Usually, Christian didn't have a problem with the concept of investment bankers, 6 years ago it was what Carrick had envisioned for Christian, but he did have a problem with the fuck before him.

"You got lucky, Grey."

"I made my own luck, Mr Adams, and I had the guts to play the game multiple-times. Ana, Mrs Adams, I hope you enjoy the rest of the day. Good day, Mr Adams." Christian said with a shit-eating grin and then swaggered off.

* * *

Christian spent the night with his submissive, Frances. Like all his subs she was a brunette with a high pain threshold. Christian had shackled her, flogged her and fucked her. He had felt content afterwards until he started to think about Ana.

They were strangers. Christian had almost been as indifferent to her as she had been to him. Ana even hadn't come over to speak to him when he was speaking with her best friend – a perfect opportunity to reconcile. There was nothing left between them. Her father's death explained why Ana had lost some of her spirit but with the right person to support her in life it would come back. Christian wondered if this would be Paul Clayton.

If Christian knew that what lied in store for Ana in her near future was happiness and security, Christian could rest easy, but he didn't. He needed to see her again.

* * *

Ana was shutting up the Clayton Hardware Store. It was her last shift ever before she moved to Seattle with Kate. Paul Clayton was going to collect the keys from her and then take her for cocktails with Kate, Jose and Ethan (Kate's brother). The last person Ana expected to see as she turned around was Christian Grey.

"Mr Grey." Ana said.

"It's Christian. It will always be Christian to you." Christian chided. "No more, Mr Grey."

"What are doing here?"

"To see you. I need to know you're ok." Christian said plainly.

"I fine Christian. You don't need to worry about me." Ana tried to reassure him.

"So do you have a job lined up? If not, my company …"

"I have some interviews for intern placements at publishing companies in Seattle." Ana quickly interrupted - she didn't want to trouble him.

"Which companies?" Christian already started to make the mental calculations to see if he could help Ana is some way.

"Ana." Paul Clayton said as he approached them and pulled Ana into a tightly squeezing hug. Ana responded to the hug pleasantly but slowly and politely removed herself. Paul kept one arm along her shoulder. Christian felt nauseous –it was a mistake to see Ana with the suitor Bob Adams had handpicked for her. Christian kept his expression guarded and unreadable.

"Paul, this is Christian. Christian Grey. Christian this is Paul Clayton." Ana introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Christian. Bob has told me much about you." Paul said in a superior voice that Christian once upon a time would have been bothered by. Christian guessed that Paul was referring both to his relationship with Ana and his fucked-up childhood. "We're going for cocktails, care to join us?" Paul put an emphasis on the word 'us'. It was missed by Ana but not Christian.

"Maybe another time. I have to go back to Seattle. My helicopter is on standby and I have a multi-million dollar deal to secure tomorrow. You know after I did my first deal I made a million dollars. I thought that was all the money in the world. Now it's a day's pay." This statement was directed at Paul. Christian was a good judge of character and felt that Paul was an unoriginal fuck who cared about was using a flash of money to buffer against Paul's subtle hostility. But Ana wondered when money had become so important to Christian.

"I would really like you to come, Christian." Ana felt like this was the only chance to rekindle a friendship with Christian. Ana wanted Christian to stay. "Isn't there anything worth you staying for?"

Christian looked contemplatively at Ana and then Paul. "There's nothing worth me staying for. Good night" Christian got back into the car and Taylor drove off.


	8. Change your mind

When Christian was in the car he was bitter that Ana had moved on from him. It hadn't escaped Christian's notice the way Paul had hugged Ana and put an emphasis on 'us' when he suggested that Christian join them for cocktails – it meant that Ana and Paul were a couple. The thought killed him. It had touched Christian that Ana had wanted to become his friend again but he couldn't sit there and watch Ana be in love with someone else – knowing that it could have been him that she spent the rest of her life with. Christian knew he wasn't good enough for Ana but it still pained him deeply to know that he had lost her forever. Ana would make Paul a good and sensible wife one day.

* * *

Ana knew she was drunk - it was her aim after the rebuff by Christian Grey. She had had too many cosmos and felt dizzy.

"You ok, Ana?" Paul asked in concern. Paul had stayed with Ana while Kate and Jose was having fun on the dance floor. With Ana's two left feet she didn't often dance.

"I'm dizzy." Ana complained.

"Come on. Let's get you some fresh air." Paul led Ana out of the club. "Just take deep breaths. Ana, I have to say something before I start my career. I can't go without trying." Ana started to sway and close her eyes. "Ana, stay with me just for one moment. Listen to me."

Ana opened her eyes and then giggled "You have a nice voice"

Paul took this as a cue to kiss Ana. Ana pushed Paul back. Paul felt hurt by the rejection. "He doesn't love you Ana" Paul said exasperatedly.

Ana knew Paul meant Christian - she felt downhearted but above all sick! Ana spectacularly threw up alcohol on Paul's shoes. Ana was immediately apologetic "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"There just shoes, Ana. Don't worry about it. I'll get us a cab. I'll take you home. I'll take care of you." Paul pulled Ana into a hug - one that Ana doesn't shake off.

Ana looked up gratefully to Paul and said "thank you".

* * *

Christian was having a nightmare. Christian's own insecurities were plaguing him in his sleep. The man used his chest as an ash tray and when he couldn't keep still under the pain he received a savage belting which was interspersed with hard kicks to the ribs. This time it was Ana and not Ella who was watching and not caring if he got hurt - not standing up for him. Christian tossed and turned.

Elliot, who was staying at Escala, heard his brother's cries – but he knew from past experience not to wake him. It disturbed Elliot how Christian still had nightmares of his horrific abuse. Despite everything his brother had achieved and had become on the surface, Elliot knew that Christian was still in great pain and suffering from his early childhood. Elliot wondered how much Christian's sessions with Dr Flynn were actually helping him – at least, Elliot thought, Christian was talking to someone.

Elliot was proud of how his brother had amassed an empire around him but Elliot understood that Christian's main driver had been to come untouchable in every way imaginable. He was never going to be vulnerable to anyone again - this included relationships. Elliot realised that Christian would never risk having another relationship again after losing Ana. Elliot hadn't forced Christian to tell him what happened with Ana but he knew something had hurt his brother. Elliot was the only Grey who knew that Christian had never recovered from a lost love – his parents and Mia still assumed that Christian was a closeted gay and Elliot didn't see the need to correct their assumption if Christian didn't. But they all knew that Christian needed someone to understand him and cherish him – whoever that was. Elliot thought that since Christian didn't have that special someone, Christian was going to have to make do with a trip to Aspen where they could bond over fishing or climbing.

* * *

Ana joined Kate, Ethan and their parents on a long weekend to Aspen. She needed a break after graduating. Kate and Ethan were keen on the outdoor experience but Ana was more than content to sketch the scenery. They were in a diner tucking into some food when Christian and Elliot Grey walked in. Christian didn't seem too pleased to see Ana, he had come to Aspen to try and put her out of his mind – her with Paul Clayton. The thought was destroying him.

Kate saw Christian Grey first and went over to him "Mr Grey, please join us."

"I would hate to intrude on your lunch." Christian respectfully but strongly turned down the offer.

"You're not. There's plenty of room. There's a chair next to Ana where you can sit" Kate knew from the time Ana had fallen on the floor of the lobby in Grey House that there was something between Christian and Ana. Ana never confided in her what happened and had held up well under the Kavanagh Inquisition but there was definitely something. Kate then turned to Elliot "and you can pull up a chair next to me." Elliot did what Kate told him to do and faced with little choice Christian followed suit. Kate smiled at Elliot and Elliot smiled right back, both felt a strong pull towards one another. Elliot would like any girl who wasn't intimidated by his brother and Kate - well, Kate just thought that Elliot was hot. Christian and Kate then made the introductions.

Elliot had recognised Ana and could feel the tension between her and Christian. Elliot could see that whilst Ana was holding back she still felt strongly for his brother – there was some hope for them yet. "So what are you doing after lunch?" Elliot asked.

"We're going climbing." Ethan answered.

"Not you as well." Christian stated rather than asked. He looked at Ana sternly. Ana could barely walk on a flat surface let alone navigate up a rock face.

"No, I'm going to draw. I have no experience of climbing" Ana tucked her drawing book behind her. There was a sketch of Christian that she never wanted anyone to see.

"Good." Christian said somewhat relieved. "I didn't know you were into drawing."

"That's because you don't take the trouble to ask – you just assume you know everything." Ana's voice was laced with hurt.

"We'll join you." Elliot decided before Christian could say anything. Christian glared at Elliot. "We're going climbing anyway." Elliot shrugged. Elliot knew that Christian and Ana belonged together – they just needed help to get there - what better way than to integrate him with her friends.

* * *

Christian was climbing fast putting all his aggravation into the exertions. Kate was keeping up with him – not to be out-done by Mr Megabucks.

"How about I'll race you to the top, Grey?" Kate dared, always up for the competition.

"It's dangerous." Christian warned. "Go at your own speed."

But if you told Kate to do something she would normally do the opposite. Kate went quickly ahead losing her focus. Kate slipped and banged her head on the rock face knocking her unconscious. Kate fell down but the rope that was secured into the rock face had absorbed her fall. Elliot and Ethan were closer in distance to Kate than Christian as they had taken the climb at a more leisurely pace. Elliot stayed calm and climbed over to Kate. With Ethan's help, Elliot brought Kate to the ground and tended to her head wound with their first aid kit. Christian watched helplessly from above - he couldn't help but feel to blame for hurting Ana's best friend. Ethan called for the rescue services whilst Elliot held Kate his arms. They were soon airlifted out and brought to the hospital.

* * *

Ethan, Elliot and Christian were in the hospital waiting room, waiting for news of Kate's condition. Ana had rushed to the hospital after Ethan had called her. Kate's parents were on their way.

Christian went to Ana as soon as she was there.

"How is she?" Ana desperately enquired.

"Stable. We'll know more soon."

"What happened?"

"It was my fault. I was doing my own thing without paying attention to anyone else. I didn't realise we were competing. If only I ..."

Ana then knew what happened. "Damn it, Kate. How foolish! It's not your fault, Christian. You can't control everything in the known universe. It's just Kate being Kate so please stop blaming yourself." Ana sat down. Christian sat next to her and Ana put a comforting arm around him. "Have a little faith, ok. It will all work out."

Kate had recovered from her concussion and received stitches for her head wound. Kate was due to have a scan but she seemed already on her way to make a full recovery. She had been fortunate that the injury was not as serious as it first appeared. When Kate was discharged from the hospital Christian welcomed her into his house so that she could fully recover in Aspen. Elliot didn't want to leave Kate so Christian put his private plane to their disposal.

* * *

Christian went to speak to Flynn about Ana and they had come to an impasse. Christian wanted Ana – if he had met Ana now rather than 4 years ago it would have taken more than Bob Adams to get in his way of keeping her. Back then he still had to make something of himself. But Christian had always believed that Ana was perfection itself – that he never met anyone with her level of understanding and thoughtfulness and yet she had only been 17. Christian knew he couldn't give Ana what she wanted – his heart was too damaged for that. Christian recognised he had become angry and resentful about so many things –how she had failed to acknowledge him to her best friend, how she never stood up for him with Bob, and how she had moved on without giving him a second thought. Christian knew he was fifty shades of fucked-up but he didn't know how to move forward.

* * *

Christian went to seek a second opinion from Elena. Elena always provided him with an unique perspective and unconventional advice which had served him well in the past. Elena was immaculately made-up and Christian still thought she was a very attractive woman.

Elena of course defended their BDSM preferences whilst at the same time artfully mocking Ana. "Christian you always knew that she was a heart and flowers kind of girl. Our life-style is a simple one and incompatible with that. Forget about her. If she knew what you were into her big blue eyes would pop out of her mousy-haired head." They almost did Elena thought.

"How do you know what she looks like?" Christian questioned. To his knowledge Elena had never seen her.

"I know the type you go for Christian. How many subs have I picked for you?" Elena defended.

"How did you know that she had big blue eyes?" Christian urgently persisted.

Elena gulped. She knew that she had no choice but to tell the truth. "After she let her step-father rip into you she came over. She saw you tied up and whipped. She saw us. She ran away - a scared little girl." Elena said with disdain.

Christian was shocked "She saw that." No wonder Ana was the way she was around him - distant. How could she be any different? But yet she had tried to be his friend and still comforted him when he caused Kate's accident. Good, sweet Ana.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to embarrass you." Elena pleaded – she knew she was losing Christian.

"No. That's not the reason. You didn't want me to know that she had still cared for me – that she had come after me – that she thought I was worthy of her. That's the truth isn't it, Elena? No bullshit."

"She's the one who isn't worthy of you. You have needs that she can't fulfil."

"and who are you to decide Elena? Do you really want what's best for me? What is that exactly?"

"Christian you're wealthy, successful and influential. It's because you're controlled and driven. I gave you those things and you love it."

"What the fuck does any of that matter when I have no-one to share it with?" Christian shouted.

"Love is for fools."

"Well, then I'm a fool in love. I can think of worst things to be. Alone is one."

Christian had no doubt in his mind he would win Ana back. Paul Clayton would have to fight to keep her – like he should have done years ago.


	9. Everything will be all right

Bob invited Paul to dine with Carla and Ana to celebrate Ana's new job at Seattle Independent Publishing (SIP) as a personal assistant to Jack Hyde, Commissioning Editor. Paul met Ana after her first day at work to drive her to the restaurant. Paul suddenly made an unexpected stop on a back alleyway.

"Ana, please could we stop here? I would like to show you something. It's a project I've been working on."

"Ok."Ana was confused but went with it. Ana got out of the car.

"Do you mind if I blindfold you?" Paul graciously asked.

"Go ahead." Ana assented.

Paul put a black silk handkerchief over Ana's eyes. "No peeking now." Paul then led the way from the back of a shop to the front. Paul removed the blindfold.

Ana was flabbergasted. "Oh my god." Ana knew she was in De Beer's and she could see what was going to happen next – it could not be prevented. Paul misread her exclamation as a positive sign.

"Ana, I have struggled with my feelings for you. They can no longer be put aside. I offer you my hand in marriage. I want to flatter and adore you all the days of your life. Pick one." Ana hadn't even suspected that Paul had feelings for her. There was one drunken night that she could barely recall. The only time they had spent together was in Clayton Hardware Store and occasionally she had invited him to spend time with Jose and Kate. But maybe this was romance to Paul. Paul knew her so little that he couldn't even pick out a ring for her and he was proposing in a shop – well in a way it was where they met. None of her literary heroes would have done this – but even Christian had warned her that that was all fantasy. Had she given the wrong impression to Paul. "Ana, I usually never ask a question I don't already know the answer to …"

"Paul, thank you for paying me this complement but I … I need time to think of my answer." Ana loved Christian but did Christian love her. In the time she had gotten to know him again, they had barely spoken and they had spent next to no time together – not like before. He had come to see her but only then to rebuff her. And Ana had to ask herself if she deserved to be with Christian after she had caused him so much pain? Ana had been holding so long on to a forgotten love that she knew she had missed out at college. Maybe it was time to let Christian go. Maybe this would be the only proposal she would ever receive – all that she could ever hope for in life was to be content rather than happy.

* * *

Paul, Ana, Carla and Bob were in the restaurant. Bob and Carla toasted Ana on her new job and asked Ana the usual questions – What was her boss like?, What was she doing?, Did she enjoy it? Ana had answered positively to all of them. Bob had hoped that the meal would also celebrate an engagement but from Paul's face he could tell that no engagement had taken place.

"Mom, I think we should freshening up before our mains." Ana suggested.

"Ok sweetheart."

Ana led the way to the ladies and Carla duly followed. Bob narrowed his eyes at Ana.

In the ladies, Ana asked "Mom, why did you invite Paul here in the first place?"

"Well, we thought it would be nice if he was here given that one day soon you may be engaged."

"Why do you even have that impression?" Ana had to know if she had created the misapprehension that she would marry Paul. Had she given the same impression to Christian? Was that why Christian went off in a huff after seeing her with Paul?

"Paul said he was going to propose." Carla explained.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to say yes." Ana was exasperated – had she buried her head in the sand whilst plans were being made for her. Had Christian seen this and given up on her?

"What's wrong with Paul?" Carla asked curiously.

"Nothing really. He's charming, clever and handsome. But I want more. I want emotion , I want warmth – a connection. If you know me at all you would've realised a long time ago that I lost my heart to Christian Grey. The one who you personally said was too old for me. The one who Bob bullied into believing he wasn't good enough for me. What did he need to do to prove that he's everything a man should be?"

"Has he renewed his feeling to you?"

"No. But that's not the point."

"Ana you can't keep wishing for something that isn't there. This is a good match for you. Many girls would be envious of you. Take it." Carla advised her daughter.

* * *

Christian knew he had a long way to go to win back Ana. But the first thing he had to do was to terminate his contract with his submissive, Frances. Only then could he try and give Ana what he believed she wanted.

Christian went to Frances' apartment. The door was slightly ajar and Frances was resting on her couch. Frances right eye was heavy bruised and she was bent over cradling her ribs. Christian went to her.

"What happened, Frances?" Christian softly asked. Christian always felt responsible for the safety of his subs even after a contract had ended so it was a shock to him to find Frances so broken.

"Nothing." Frances replied stubbornly.

"Frances, tell me." Christian ordered.

"2 months ago before I signed my contract with you I was in a relationship. It ended badly. I moved out here. I didn't realise I was pregnant until I saw the gynaecologist you sent me to. I knew it was his. I wanted to keep it and he didn't. He didn't want a dirty secret. I asked him to see me today and he did this to me. He didn't want me to ruin his chances of a perfect family. This was his way of stopping me from doing that."

Christian clenched his fist – he was going to get the fuck who did this. "The baby. Is the baby ok?"

"I don't know." Frances started to cry softly.

"We have to get you to the hospital." Christian demanded.

"No." Frances stubbornly replied.

"What's his name, Frances?"

"I can't. He's just so young. He's just finished college. He didn't know what he was doing. He knows what I'm into. But it ended because he didn't recognise safe words."

"Bullshit. I was still at school when I started. I understood the rules." Christian vehemently declared. Frances was shocked by this revelation.

"You were just a boy. Not even a man. Who would do that to you?" Frances said with a pity in her voice that Christian couldn't stand.

"This isn't about me, Frances." But Christian had to get Frances' trust in some way "But I'll tell you if you tell me. Her name was Elena Lincoln."

"It's Paul. Paul Clayton."

Christian couldn't believe it. This was the man who Bob Adams wanted for Ana. Anyone was better for Ana than that fucker – hell, he was better than that despite what Ana saw him do. "Frances, I'm calling the police. You have to tell them what you told me."

"No." Frances cried.

Christian knew he had to calm down. He then pleaded with her "Frances, please tell the police. He'll only end up doing something like this again to someone else when he can't get his way. You have to stop him. Please Frances. I'm begging you." Christian knew that that someone else could be his Ana and he would only beg for Ana. Christian had to speak to Ana before it was too late.


	10. Mr Brightside

Bob was nervous. He had just got wind that Grey Enterprise Holdings were buying up shares in his Private Security Firm. It was a matter of time before Grey Enterprise Holdings held a controlling interest. Grey was up to something – Bob just didn't know what and he didn't like it.

* * *

Ana was back in her apartment following the celebratory meal. Ana had told Paul that she would give him an answer to his proposal the next morning. Ana decided she needed to speak to Kate before making her decision. Kate was still in Aspen with Elliot and so Ana had to call her.

"Kate, I have some news to tell you" Ana said bashfully.

"Ana, what is it?" Kate asked concerned.

"Paul has asked me to marry him" Ana simply stated.

Kate was stunned. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. Bob kept on inviting Paul for meals whenever we were all in the same town together - which was rarely. Then Bob invited Paul to go sailing with him back in Savannah. I didn't realise that it was all a grand plan for him to marry me."

"Has Paul ever given you any sign that he was interested in you before?" Kate quizzed.

"We got lunch together occasionally when I was working at Clayton Hardware Store. I never counted those as dates. I didn't think a chat-up line started with 'How's your sandwich?' But then Paul was never the romantic type."

"So there may have been hints but he never kissed you, right?"

"Right. But ..."

"But what Ana?"

"I can't remember the last night in Vancouver."

"Ana, you were in bed fully clothed when I checked on you. Nothing happened that night. He was the perfect gentleman."

"He's definitely gives that impression." Unlike Christian who had always professed he was anything but a gentleman. Ana thought that maybe she was more compatible with Paul than Christian. Ana couldn't deny that she had seen Christian in a compromising position and she knew she could never do that to him. If he needed that to be fulfilled in sex then she knew that she couldn't provide.

"Oh, Ana, you're not going to say yes, are you?" Kate was now worried.

"Well, I don't know. It would make Bob and Carla happy." Ana explained.

"But would it make you happy?" Kate pressed.

"Maybe there's no such thing as happy endings." Ana said. Her mind was on failing to meet Christian's needs but her heart was selfishly bursting with longing for Christian to love her.

"Are we talking about Christian?"

Ana's heart screamed yes but Ana nervously said "How do you know about that?"

"Elliot wasn't so coy. You're a sly thing bagging Mr Megabucks without telling anyone." Kate said proudly.

"He wasn't Mr Megabucks then. He was just Christian." My Christian - Ana thought.

"Ana, hold out for the happy ever after. It will come sooner than you think." Kate promised.

"Thanks Kate – for the advice." Ana was truly grateful to have a friend like Kate.

* * *

Christian had failed to get in touch with Ana. Christian had to stay with Frances as she reported Paul's assault to the Police. Paul was going to be charged with criminal battery and was facing a year in jail if found guilty. Frances was right - the charge would fuck up his life - no respectable employer or self-respecting woman would take him. Christian then went with Frances to the hospital not leaving her side until her sister had arrived. Frances was grateful to Christian for being there with her when the doctor told her the unborn baby had survived the assault – she knew she couldn't have faced waiting for news on her baby alone. When Christian left the hospital, and despite being up all night, he didn't waste any time in getting to Ana's apartment – Paul had yet to be in Police Custody and Elliot had texted him about Ana's phone call to Kate.

* * *

Paul had come to Ana's apartment early to hear her answer on his offer of marriage. He was expecting good news. To him, Ana was pretty despite her awkwardness and she would make him a presentable wife – someone he could take to investment banking functions and raise his children rather than focus on a career. With the money Paul would be earning Ana wouldn't need to work in a few years. Paul was aware that Ana was too reserved with men for his taste , even in a drunken state she had held him back, but Paul knew he could find sexual gratification elsewhere. There was no competition for Ana's hand in marriage in the eyes of Bob and Ana was the type of girl who would want to please her parents. They would make a respectable couple.

Paul had a bottle of champagne in his hands when Ana opened the door to him. Paul kissed Ana and it was through this kiss that Ana knew she couldn't care for Paul. It was hollow and dull. Ana pulled away.

"Paul, please stop." Ana looked bravely at Paul. "You don't want to marry me. You don't love me. Your proposal said nothing of love and I don't want to be flattered for the rest of life I want to be loved. Flattery can become boring after a while – for both of us."

Paul was taken aback by Ana's refusal. Paul warned "It's what your father wants."

"He's my step-father. My true father, Ray, would've wanted me to have a happy relationship rather than a dissatisfied marriage." Ana was now indignant of how Bob had pushed Paul into proposing to her.

"Do you really think I am going to allow you to reject me, Ana?" Paul slapped Ana across her face and then pushed her against the wall. "Perhaps I can change your mind."

"Stop, you're hurting me." Ana screamed.

Christian who just entered Ana's apartment building heard Ana's scream and started to run up the stairs to her.

Ana kicked Paul in the balls. Ana was Ray's daughter and Ray taught her how to look after herself.

"Ah! You bitch." Paul was on the floor clutching his balls.

Ana got Kate's lacrosse stick from the hallway and went back to Paul to threaten him with it. "Get out. Get out of my apartment, right now."

At that moment, Christian rushed into the apartment. "Are you ok, Ana?" Christian quickly assessed the situation. Christian was impressed that Ana had defended herself against Paul but noted the redness of her cheek. The fuck had hit her. Christian was beyond angry.

"I will be. I'm going to call the Police if you don't leave now." Ana threatened Paul again.

"The police are looking for that fuck already." Christian said with disgust. Paul got off the floor and struggled to the door. "By the way, I think you should know that your baby survived the beating that you gave its mother"

"Just because I went slumming for a time doesn't mean I'm responsible for it." Paul hissed. "I'm not paying for her mistake."

Christian couldn't let that comment go after spending the night with Frances and watching her suffer in the hospital. Christian grabbed Paul's shirt and punched Paul in the stomach. "You would've found this out the hard way but it's not about the money. It's about the game between people. Bulls and Bears win. But arrogant pigs? They get butchered." Christian raised his fist again, but Paul flinched and Christian let go. "You're not worth it." Christian slammed the door behind Paul and then called the Police to tell them where Paul was.

Ana had heard Christian say it wasn't about the money but the challenge - he wasn't so lost to her.

Christian took Ana to the kitchen and then ran a cloth under some cold water. Ana sat on a kitchen stool feeling a little dizzy from the slap Paul had given her. Christian held the cloth against Ana's cheek.

"I should've been here sooner." Christian said with regret.

"It's not that bad." Ana remembered what Christian had said to Paul "Not compared to what he's capable of. Thank you for coming." Ana looked down resignedly.

Christian lifted Ana's chin up "I haven't been fair to you, Ana. I know you came after me – I know what you saw."

"I'm sorry." Ana apologised.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Christian said confused.

"I caused you to turn to that."

Suddenly it all became clear to Christian. "I turned to it long before I met you. When I was 15 to be exact - I was a pent-up horny kid. I couldn't be the perfect kid no matter how hard I tried. There was always …"

"Always what, Christian?"

"I couldn't protect my mom and she died because I couldn't protect her. Something like that never leaves you."

"You were just four. She was the parent. She was the one that should've looked after you."

"I wasn't worth ..."

"No Christian. She had problems. She was unable to take on the responsibility. You're not to blame."

Christian swallowed, he had to tell Ana the rest. He couldn't handle her pity without her knowing how far he had fallen. "I tried to have a girlfriend – someone my parents approved of – it ended badly. I couldn't be touched in that way. It got around school that I had a limp dick. I was fighting and drinking all the time. My parents were always pissed at me – in many ways I felt I failed them. Elena was a 30-year-old captivating glamorous woman and she showed me a way to cope with my fucked-up-ness. BDSM … Do you know anything about that?"

"I read up after I saw you with her." Ana blushed "Some of it looked interesting." But then some of it looked terrifying Ana thought.

"I see." Christian cocked a smile. Christian was curious about which parts Ana found interesting. He hoped to find out later. "It appealed to me because I got to have sex without romance and the pain – well Flynn says it was a relief to my self-loathing and sense of failure – sometimes it went a little far and I wouldn't safe word. That's what you saw."

"I think I understand, Christian. Did you love her?"

"I once thought I loved her but I never respected her, I didn't even really know her. I was mistaken." Christian's honesty touched Ana.

"Do you still enjoy it?"

"I have had subs. I enjoy the control I have over the sexual contact and that they don't expect me to love them. I have tried hard to control my emotions. BDSM brings a whole new meaning to safe sex for me." Ana lightly laughed like Christian wanted her to. "But I can do without it if ..." Christian couldn't finish what he wanted to say. What if Ana rejected him after he had bared his soul to her.

Ana returned to her seriousness. She needed to know more. "Why did you leave without saying good bye?" Ana asked.

"I couldn't say good bye to you because I felt too strongly for you and it would have broken me. But I had to stay away because I was bad for you, Ana. I can't bear this any longer. I am half agony, half hope. If you no longer have any feeling for me – tell me so at once. I'll never speak of my love for you again but I'll keep being your friend." Christian took a deep breath before continuing "But if you still have some feeling for me then I have to tell you that my heart and soul is in your hands Ana – it has been since I first met you. Whilst I have treated you with resentment my love for you has never stopped. Have you not seen this?" Christian looked urgently into Ana's eyes.

"I never forgot you Christian. But I couldn't think of you without being in pain. It's why I held back and didn't tell Kate. I couldn't allow myself to hope that we could be together again – I could never face another dose of that level of pain ever again." Ana explained.

Christian kissed Ana. A strong, deep and powerful kiss that resonated through every part of Ana's body, heart and soul. "I haven't loved anyone else but you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I never ever want to be parted from you ever again. I'll be who you want me to be. You're everything to me."

"Right back at you, Christian. I love you. I want the same thing that you want. I want to be with you too - anyway I can get you."

"Marry me?" Christian almost begged.

"Hell yes." Ana's heart almost burst with happiness.

Another long passionate kiss followed. Christian then opened the bottle of Champagne Paul had brought Ana (he was amazed that the fuck had such good taste) and they celebrated their engagement. The tipsy couple spent the day in bed and Ana discovered the joy of Kinky Fuckery.

* * *

Christian had made an appointment with Bob Adams the day after Ana had accepted his proposal of marriage. They had to get over their past and move forward. Ana was still Carla's daughter and they had to get along. Christian walked into Bob's office with an air of authority.

"My proposal of marriage to Ana has been accepted and I'm here to set a date." Christian smiled smugly knowing full well that he held Bob by the short and curlies, and never again would Bob have the upper hand.

"I was just looking out for my little girl, Grey." Bob explained.

"Ana is a grown woman sir. She can make her own mind up and she's chosen me. That's all that matters. I love her and I'll always make sure she won't regret her choice." Christian affirmed. "There won't be a pre-nup. Anything and everything I own is Ana's."

This surprised Bob but it reassured him that Grey was serious about Ana – that there wasn't a get out clause. "I was wrong about you, Grey. When I'm wrong, I say I'm wrong." Bob extended his hand to Christian. Christian considered the gesture and took the hand for Ana's sake.

* * *

Ana held her sketch book in her hands. She flicked to the page where she had drawn Christian being tortured – in her mind that was what it was. She ripped the page out and lit it with a match. She watched as it burned to ash on a plate. She could finally let go of the image that had haunted her for years.

* * *

**Influences**

Anastasia Steele = Anne Elliot (Persuasion) / Marianne Dashwood (Sense & Sensibility)

Christian Grey = Captain Wentworth (Persuasion) / Mr Rochester (Jane Eyre) / Colonel Brandon (Sense & Sensibility)/ Mr Darcy (Pride and Prejudice)

Paul Clayton = William Elliot (Persuasion) / John Willoughby (Sense & Sensibility) / Mr Wickham (Pride and Prejudice) / Robbie Gould (Dirty Dancing)

Bob Adams = Sir Walter Elliot (Persuasion) / Jack Burns (Meet the parents) / Dr. Jake Houseman (Dirty Dancing)

Carla Adams nee Wilkes = Lady Russell (Persuasion)

Jose = Charles Musgrove (Persuasion)

Frances = Eliza (Sense & Sensibility)

_I have plagiarised heavily from Jane Austen. It's a good job long departed authors can't sue! __It was really hard to stick to the Persuasion plot in today's modern society and I was seriously thinking of abandoning this but instead ploughed through it yesterday and today – sorry for the many typos._


	11. Chapter 11

The sequel "A much ado about Ana" is now up.


End file.
